얼음 (Freeze)
by Milky Kim
Summary: [ONESHOT] Minseok tertawa, ia ikut tertawa, tapi tanpa suara. Minseok tersenyum, ia juga tersenyum. Minseok kesal, dia tersenyum. / EXO / LuMin / XiuHan / Luhan x Xiumin / YAOI


**얼음 (Freeze)**

**.**

* * *

><p>Author : Maria Kim  Milky Kim

Main cast : Luhan & Minseok

Oneshot

Rate : K

Genre : angst-romance

Warn! : boy x boy, yaoi, ALUR BURU2!

An : rekomen, denger lagu Infinite – Back, mungkin bisa bantu meningkatkan feel /?

.

.

.

.

.

_...__태양__..._

.

.

Segerombolan bocah yang berumur tak kurang dari sepuluh tahun tengah duduk melingkar di sebuah ruangan. Satu dari mereka, bernama Kim Minseok, adalah yang paling menonjol di antara yang lain. Bukan karena ia yang tertua dan ingin selalu memimpin. Entah kenapa setiap gerak tubuhnya membuat yang lain terpana dan hanyut untuk segera menirukan.

"Kalian bisa melakukan ini?" bocah itu, Minseok, tiduran dengan kaki ditekuk kebelakang.

"Ah! Itu mudah!"Chanyeol, atau yang biasa dipanggil -soulmate Minseok-, melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol-_soulmate-_Minseok. Mungkin kebanyakan orang salah tanggap. Mereka hanyalah anak kecil, bukan sepasang kekasih. Tapi Minseok selalu memanggil Chanyeol, '_soulmate_-ku'. Ya, benar, bukan karena cinta. Minseok dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat dekat, dan selalu menempel satu sama lain. Sebab itulah yang melahirkan julukan '_Soulmate_'. Bahkan saat di sekolah pun, mereka sebangku. Ibu Chanyeol adalah adik dari Ibu Minseok. Rumah mereka juga berdekatan.

"Tsk, kau menyebalkan Yeol!" decak Minseok kesal membuat Chanyeol tertawa lebar.

Dari kejauhan, seorang anak kecil yang berjarak tiga tahun di bawah Minseok, tersenyum sambil memandangi Minseok.

Minseok tertawa, ia ikut tertawa, tapi tanpa suara.

Minseok tersenyum, ia juga tersenyum.

Minseok kesal, dia tersenyum.

Secara tidak sadar, -Luhan- yang selalu ada di pangkuan Ibunya menganggap Minseok seperti matahari dan dirinya sendiri adalah bunga Matahari. Bunga yang terlihat bersemangat saat fokus utamanya berada di depan mata.

"Luhan, kenapa diam saja? Ayo sana bergabung dengan Minseok _hyung_, Chanyeol _hyung_, Baekhyun _hyung_, Yixing _hyung_ dan Junmyeon _hyung_!" Ibu Minseok mencubit dagu Luhan. "Mereka juga saudaramu,"lanjutnya.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malu kemudian bersembunyi pada ketiak Ibunya.

"Butuh waktu minimal dua jam untuk membuat Luhan berbaur dengan orang baru. Dia pemalu stadium akhir. Haha..." Ibu Luhan mengelus rambut kecoklatan Luhan sayang.

"Minseok! Ajak Luhan bermain!" perintah Ibu Minseok pada putranya.

Minseok yang memang pandai bergaul dan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, menghampiri Luhan tanpa perasaan canggung. "Ayo Luhan! Kita bermain bersama-sama!" ajak Minseok sembari meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Kepala Luhan menyembul dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia meminta persetujuan dari sang Ibu. Ibunya mengangguk, "pergilah. Lagipula kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang kakek buyut bicarakan sekarang."

Luhan tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Minseok. Kedua bocah itu berlari ke ruang tengah meninggalkan acara pertemuan keluarga besar itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Minseok, Yixing membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Baekhyun dan mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Baekhyun. "Hei Minseok, apa kau bisa meniruku?" Yixing berkacak pinggang.

"Apa sih yang tidak bisa kulakukan? Aku bisa melakukan segalanya!" ucap Minseok tak mau kalah.

Diluar dugaan, Yixing menyanyikan bagian rap dari lagu terbaik salah satu band barat terkenal Linkin Park, In The End. Meskipun dengan bahasa Inggris yang sedikit belepotan, tapi Yixing mampu menirukan aksen barat kental itu.

Minseok tertawa hambar, "itu tidak adil Yixing!"

"Apanya yang tidak adil?" bela Baekhyun. "Bukannya kau bisa melakukan segalanya _hyung_?"

Kata-kata Baekhyun barusan membuat kuping Minseok panas. Luhan yang duduk bersila di dekat Minseok, tersenyum lebar memandangi Minseok. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat melihat Minseok menggembungkan pipinya. Menurut Luhan, meskipun Minseok lebih tua darinya, Minseok terlihat lebih muda dan imut.

"Wah.. Yixing bisa berbahasa Inggris? Ajari aku ya?" Junmyeon menggoyang-goyangkan lutut Yixing yang bersila di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, itu tadi hanya untuk mengecoh Minseok _hyung_," bisik Yixing pada Junmyeon.

Yixing dan Jumnyeon tertawa, kemudian diikuti Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun tahu apa yang tadi dibisikkan Yixing pada Junmyeon, mengingat sebelumnya Yixing meminta persetujuan darinya.

"Luhan, apa kau punya bakat terpendam?" sela Chanyeol membuat mata Luhan sedikit melebar.

"Ah, benar! Ayo tunjukkan! Mungkin aku bisa menirunya!" tambah Minseok semangat.

Tidak menutup kemungkinan juga dia mengalihkan topik tantangan dari Yixing. Menurut Minseok, Yixing benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Hmm..aku- aku hanya bisa melakukan ini," Luhan menekuk jempol tangan kirinya kebelakang hingga menyentuh lengan, "juga ini," memutar lengan bagian atas perlahan seperti orang yang melakukan pemanasan. Semua anak yang ada di hadapan Luhan tercengang melihat bahu Luhan bergerak sedikit tidak wajar.

Luhan memang memiliki kecacatan pada tangan kirinya sejak lahir. Hanya orang terdekat yang tahu. Dari luar memang tampak sehat, tidak ada yang kurang. Tapi setelah mengenal lebih jauh, sebenarnya Luhan memiliki kekurangan. Engsel yang menyambungkan bahu dengan lengan atasnya sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang fatal.

"Apa itu tidak sakit?" Baekhyun meringis.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya gugup, "t- tidak kok."

Luhan gugup bukan karena ia merasakan sakit pada bahunya, melainkan karena Minseok memandangnya begitu dekat. Wajah setengah blank Minseok dengan poin plus pipi bakpao, mata kucing dan bibir merah _cherry_ cerah itulah yang membuat Luhan sedikit nervous.

"Hmm...Luhan, meskipun kau mengatakan 'itu tidak sakit', tapi jangan sering-sering melakukannya."

"Baik, Minseok _hyung_."

.

.

.

_... __중독__..._

.

.

.

"Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, kau akan berhadapan dengan Bapak Kepala Sekolah, camkan itu!" Kang _seonsaengnim_ membuang nafas kasar, "pergi ke lapangan, hormat ke bendera sampai jam istirahat! Sekarang!"

"Baik _saem_," jawab Luhan enteng sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Alasan Luhan tidak mengerjakan PR matematika tak lain karena ia ingin benar-benar keluar dari kelas. Saat ini adalah jam olah raga untuk kelas Minseok. Melihat Minseok penuh keringat merupakan candu bagi Luhan. Dan Luhan tak ingin membuang kesempatan itu.

Duduk bersandar pada tiang bendera adalah tempat paling strategis untuk memperhatikan Minseok dari kejauhan. Tak jarang juga Minseok menghampiri Luhan yang selalu menyediakan botol air mineral.

Misal ia ketahuan curang dalam menjalani hukuman, Luhan akan menyerang orang yang memergokinya dengan seribu alasan. Meskipun ia bukan siswa populer di sekolah ini, diam-diam Luhan punya bakat terpendam. King of Drama. Ia akan melontarkan alasan-alasan dengan nada dan wajah datar andalannya. Membuat lawan bicaranya termakan dan mengakui kalau Luhan benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sulit.

Setelah tiga puluh menit bermain sepak bola, Minseok menghampiri Luhan. "Kau payah Luhan! Apa saja yang kau lakukan di kelas hingga membuat tiang bendera ini menjadi langganan tempat bersandarmu?"

"Aku lupa mengerjakan PR _hyung_," balas Luhan sambil melempar botol berisi air mineral pada Minseok.

"Minggu kemarin kau tidak mengerjakan PR, dan kau mengulanginya lagi?"

"Kali ini aku benar-benar lupa."

"Tsk, berandal kecil. Masih tingkat satu Menengah Pertama, sudah berani. Bagaimana nanti kau di Menengah atas?"

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Minseok yang berada dua tingkat di atasnya. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Dan Luhan selalu menganggap Minseok itu setingkat dengannya. Minseok mempunyai kebiasaan menasehati Luhan. Tidak boleh begini, tidak boleh begitu, kau harus begini, kau harus begitu, padahal dirinya sendiri juga belum tentu benar.

Ya, seperti sekarang.

Minseok menenggak habis air yang ada di dalam botol itu lalu mengembalikannya pada Luhan. "Aku pergi dulu, sebelum Jung _saem_ memergokiku minum di tengah pelajaran olahraga."

"Datang lagi kalau butuh air minum!" teriakan Luhan dibalas acungan jempol dari Minseok yang berlari meninggalkannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia juga heran pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Minseok selalu terlihat indah di matanya?

.

.

Sepuluh menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi, Luhan lebih dulu meninggalkan lapangan upacara dan berjalan ke arah kantin. Toh tidak ada yang lihat kan?, pikirnya.

Sesampainya di kantin, Luhan langsung menuju bangku paling pojok dan tiduran di sana. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke alam tidurnya, Luhan mengaplikasikan ¬_earphone_ yang tersambung ke alat pemutar musik.

Sebenarnya _gadget_ hitam milik Luhan itu bisa menampung ribuan lagu, mengingat kapasitasnya hampir 8 _gigabyte_. Tapi Luhan hanya mengisinya dengan satu track berjudul 'Lucky', yang tak lebih dari 10 _megabyte_ tersebut. Meskipun lagu itu di-_repeat_ hingga ratusan kali setiap harinya, ia tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya.

Bagian yang selalu membuat Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri adalah,

_'So lucky to have you._

_So lucky to be your love, I am.'_

Luhan merasakan kehadiran Minseok saat ia memutar lagu itu. Apalagi di saat yang tenang seperti ini. Luhan akan teringat bagaimana wajah Minseok yang tersenyum manis.

Ya, walaupun itu hanya sebatas angan-angan saja.

"Ack!" badan Luhan reflek terbangun saat seseorang menarik dasinya sedikit brutal. Hampir saja Luhan menarik kerah baju sang pelaku, tapi ia urung melakukannya.

Luhan tidak jadi marah, ia tersenyum. "Ah...kau _hyung_."

"Kau benar-benar berandal. Bukannya minta maaf ke guru, malah kabur ke kantin," sindir Minseok sambil menempatkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Sepertinya jam olahraga Minseok telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Peluh di wajah Minseok juga tak sederas waktu bermain sepak bola tadi.

"Sebentar lagi juga bel istirahat."

Minseok tidak tertarik dengan alasan Luhan, ia memilih mengambil alih salah satu _earphone_ yang tengah digunakan Luhan dan menempatkannya ke lubang telinganya sendiri. Minseok mendengus kecil mengetahui lagu yang saat ini diputar Luhan.

"Hhh...ini kan lagu yang kurekomendasikan padamu dua tahun lalu."

"Tiga tahun, _hyung_," Luhan membenarkan.

"Ah...ya, tiga tahun. Aku lupa, haha" Minseok tertawa bodoh. "Lagu ini sempat menjadi lagu favoritku selama hampir setengah tahun, kau tahu?"

Luhan tersenyum memandang wajah Minseok, 'dan sepertinya lagu ini akan menjadi lagu terfavoritku sepanjang tahun, _hyung_,' balas Luhan di dalam hati.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya KBM hari ini telah berdering. Luhan lebih dulu beranjak dari bangkunya, bahkan Park _saem_ belum selesai membereskan buku-buku tebalnya. "Kkamjong, kutunggu di depan. Aku ada perlu dengan Zitao."

Jongin yang biasa dipanggil Kkamjong oleh teman-temannya, mengangguk mengerti. Jongin adalah tetangga dekat Luhan. Mereka selalu pergi pulang ke sekolah bersama. Hari ini adalah hari Jongin piket kelas. Karena itulah wajahnya tampak kusut.

'Tao, aku sudah di gerbang. Cepat ambil bukumu, atau aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikannya.' – to Tao.

SEND

"..._present perfect continous tense_ adalah bentuk waktu yang-"

Saat Luhan membaca ulang catatan Tao, tiba-tiba benda asing kecil putih dan lembut berhamburan di depan wajahnya. Bahkan ada yang masuk ke alat pernapasan Luhan, membuatnya harus meniup-niupkan hidungnya kasar agar benda tersebut keluar.

"Hahaha!"

Luhan kenal dengan suara itu.

"Minseok _hyung_? Kau keterlaluan!" Luhan menggebas-gebaskan buku Tao untuk menyingkirkan dandelion yang menyerbunya.

"Perkumpulan keluarga dua hari lagi, harus datang! Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap, 'mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihatmu lebih dekat dan lebih lama?' benak Luhan.

.

.

.

_...__추워__..._

.

.

.

Acara temu keluarga berlangsung sejam yang lalu. Ruang tengah yang dulu ditempati Luhan, Minseok, dan yang lainnya, telah diisi generasi baru. Generasi Luhan sudah cukup umur untuk dihujani ocehan membosankan kakek buyut yang sama setiap tahunnya.

Tahun lalu, Baekhyun yang memang sedikit –kurang ajar-, kabur dari pertemuan penting itu dan bersembunyi di antara bocah-bocah berumur kurang dari tujuh tahun. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Sebelum acara dimulai, kakek buyut lebih dulu menemukannya. Alhasil Baekhyun mendapat pukulan sayang di bagian bokong dari tongkat keramat sang kakek.

"Kau ingat tempat itu?" Minseok mencondongkan badannya pada Luhan. Mata Minseok melirik bocah-bocah yang duduk melingkar di ruang tengah.

Luhan tersenyum miring, "awalku mengenalmu _hyung_," jujurnya.

"Bukan itu bodoh!" sanggah Minseok membuat senyum Luhan lenyap. "Aku tahu saat itu bahasa Inggris Yixing benar-benar buruk. Dia hanya meniru aksen rap Linkin Park, padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia katakan, hihihi..."

"O- oh..iya, aku ingat kok." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Luhan semakin sadar. Kenapa ia selalu lupa, kalau jalan pikirannya dengan Minseok itu berbeda?

"Huft...aku bosan. Bangunkan aku kalau kakek buyut sudah selesai berceramah."

Tanpa perasaan sungkan, Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Luhan.

"Tidurlah _hyung_," suruh Luhan sambil mengelus lengan Minseok.

Dimana Chanyeol yang dulu _soulmate_ Minseok? Jawabannya adalah dia sibuk bertanding _game_ dengan Baekhyun. Bertanding _game_ tidak harus membawa televisi besar dengan seperangkat _PlayStation_ beserta _stick_, kan? Mereka bisa bermain sambil sembunyi-sembunyi. Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertugas membawa _PSP_ dari rumah.

Minseok dan Chanyeol berpisah setelah lulus Sekolah Dasar. Mereka bersekolah di Sekolah Menengah Pertama yang berbeda, hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya Luhan menyusul ke sekolah Minseok, dan Baekhyun ke tempat Chanyeol. Dan karena itulah sekarang Minseok lebih dekat dengan Luhan, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

Junmyeon menikmati Sekolah Menengah Atas lebih dulu dibanding Minseok dan Chanyeol. Otak –lumayan- Junmyeon membuatnya tergiur untuk mengambil kelas akselerasi. Terbukti saat ini ia lebih memilih mencoret-coret buka paket fisikanya dari pada mendengar ocehan kakek buyut. Sedangkan Yixing pindah ke Cina dengan keluarganya.

Duduk selama hampir tiga jam membuat bokong Luhan juga anak muda yang lainnya sedikit panas.

"_Hyung_, sudah selesai. Saatnya makan-makan." Luhan menjewer pipi tembem Minseok.

"Benarkah?"

.

.

"Hei _soulmate_ lama, setelah lulus, kau melanjutkan ke sekolah mana?" tanya Chanyeol pada Minseok yang sedang memilih makanan penutup.

Pilihan Minseok jatuh pada puding beraroma teh, "Neulparan, kau? _Soul_-"

"Wah, _hyung_, aku juga punya keinginan ke Neulparan!" sela Baekhyun.

"Aku sekolah kejuruan, Gosam. Kau Luhan?" Chanyeol beralih pada Luhan.

"Aku masih tingkat satu Menengah Pertama, _hyung_. Tapi eomma appa menyuruhku ke Shinhwa."

Junmyeon ikut bergabung. "Minseok _hyung_ dan Baekhyun Neulparan, Chanyeol _hyung_ Gosam, Luhan Shinhwa, aku Garam. Bagaimana dengan Yixing?"

Empat manusia yang ada di depannya menggelengkan kepala tidak tahu.

.

.

.

_...__얼음__..._

.

.

.

Di sore yang senggang, untuk sekedar melepaskan penat dari tumpukan tugas sekolah yang mencekik, Luhan membuka akun SNS-nya.

Ada satu pesan masuk.

'Hai Luhan! Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Bukannya sekarang kau sudah di tingkat akhir Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan?' – Minseok Kim. 15 menit yang lalu.

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian membalas. 'Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_. Tolong jangan bertanya tentang keadaanku di sekolah. Menjadi orang IT itu gampang-gampang susah. Bertatap muka dengan _script_ menggelikan itu membuatku muak. Bagaimana denganmu _hyung_?' – Kim Lu Han

Beberapa menit kemudian Minseok membalas,'Haha...kau masih saja berandal kecil. Sekarang _hyung_ sudah bekerja di salah satu lab pabrik kimia. Karena hasil kerja _hyung_ memuaskan, CEO memberiku biaya untuk kuliah. Awalnya _hyung_ menolak, _hyung_ terlalu malas untuk bersekolah kembali. Tapi orang tuaku memaksa. Kau tahu, sekarang _hyung_ sedang cuti, hihihi...' – Minseok Kim

'Bertemu setahun sekali itu tidak cukup. Aku selalu merindukanmu, _hyung_. Apa kau juga demikian _hyung_? Hehe...' – Kim Lu Han

Luhan menunggu balasan Minseok hingga pukul tiga pagi, tapi Minseok tak kunjung membalas. Apa Minseok tidak suka kalau ia merindukannya?

"Kenapa dia tidak membalas sama sekali? Apa dia marah?" cicit Luhan.

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur, meskipun ada rasa yang mengganjal dan berat di hatinya. Besok subuh ia harus bangun untuk meneruskan _script_ sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

"Luhan! Kim Luhan!" Ibu Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan lumayan keras membuat Luhan sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Iya _eomma_, aku bangun." Luhan menguap lalu meraih ponselnya yang ada di nakas, "_eomma_, ini masih jam empat pagi-"

"Kim Minseok meninggal-"

PRAKK

Ponsel Luhan jatuh dari genggamannya.

"Luhan? Kau tak apa?"

Luhan tertawa hambar. "Jam wekerku jatuh. _Eomma_, berhenti bercanda seperti itu. Iya, iya, aku bangun sekarang."

"Luhan, eomma tidak bercanda. Setelanmu sudah eomma siapkan. Heechul _hyung_ dan _appa_ juga sedang bersiap-siap. Minseok sampai di rumah duka sekitar pukul enam. Kita harus cepat-cepat ke sana."

.

.

Selama tigapuluh menit Luhan belum juga bergerak. Ia masih duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kedua matanya memandang datar rentetan ucapan belasungkawa yang terpampang di _timeline_ akun SNS Minseok.

"Tidak mungkin. Tadi malam Minseok _hyung_ bertukar pesan denganku. _Eomma_ hanya bercanda."

Sepertinya percuma berteriak dari luar. Akhirnya Heechul, kakak kandung Luhan, terpaksa mengambil kunci cadangan dan membuka kamar Luhan.

"Luhan, sampai kapan kau tidak mau bergerak? Jas kuno ini benar-benar menyiksa, kau tahu itu?!" Heechul menarik tangan Luhan lalu mendorongnya masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah duka, Luhan memandang kosong peti kayu yang bagian atasnya terbuat dari kaca transparan tebal. Wajah Minseok benar-benar bersih dan putih. Minseok terlihat seperti pangeran kecil yang sedang tidur.

Setelah semua orang keluar dari ruangan tempat Minseok dibaringkan, Luhan jatuh berlutut. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Di ruangan itu hanya ada Luhan dan jenazah Minseok.

Selama di perjalanan tadi ibu Luhan menceritakan segalanya sesuai dengan berita telepon yang beliau dapatkan sebelumnya. Ada pembengkakan kelenjar betah gening di leher Minseok. Tapi Minseok selalu mengabaikannya. Ia mengira itu hanya sakit kepala biasa. Minseok yang bekerja di laboratorium hanya memperparah penyakitnya. Hingga akhirnya Minseok dirawat di rumah sakit sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Minseok jatuh koma pada pukul tujuh malam, dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir pukul tiga pagi.

Saat Luhan menyerah untuk menunggu balasan pesan Minseok, dan saat itulah Minseok menyerah pada hidupnya.

"_Hyung_...kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku?" Luhan membuka penutup peti Minseok yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Ia merapikan tatanan rambut Minseok dengan tangan gemetar. "Bertemu denganmu setahun sekali itu benar-benar menyiksaku. Aku ingin melihatmu secara langsung setidaknya sekali dalam sehari. Memastikan kau dalam keadaan sehat dan bahagia. Aku terlalu pengecut. Meskipun aku pandai berbohong, tapi aku selalu kehabisan kata-kata saat bertemu denganmu. Aku takut kau bosan kalau setiap hari harus bernapas di tempat yang sama denganku."

"Baju ini benar-benar tidak cocok untukmu," tangan Luhan beralih pada kerah jas Minseok. "Sebentar lagi Heechul _hyung_ menikah dengan Sohee noona. Pernikahannya tahun depan, tapi aku sudah memilih setelan yang sama denganmu. Aku ingin kita memakainya bersama."

"_Hyung_, ayo buka matamu. Jangan tidur terus. "

"Bangun, _hyung_."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kumohon."

Karena terlalu banyak menangis, Luhan tertidur. Percuma meminta, sampai kau bersujud pun dia tidak akan bangun. Kecuali Tuhan memiliki kehendak lain.

Dan Tuhan tidak setuju dengan permintaan Luhan saat ini.

.

.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Luhan, "sudah saatnya Minseok dimakamkan."

Luhan terbangun, "_hyung_, bolehkah aku yang membawa foto Minseok _hyung_?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sembabnya sejenak lalu mengangguk, "iya, kau bisa membawanya."

.

.

Prosesi pemakaman telah selesai, tapi Luhan enggan meninggalkan kuburan baru itu. Semua orang telah pergi dari sana, termasuk keluarga Minseok sendiri. Luhan menolak saat Heechul mengajaknya pulang. Luhan beralasan kalau dia ingin berdua dengan Minseok. Dia ingin meminta maaf karena pernah berbuat salah pada Minseok dan ingin mengakuinya sekarang.

Luhan memeluk _frame_ foto Minseok erat. Badan Luhan jatuh di sisi kiri kuburan Minseok. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada gundukan tanah yang menimbun peti Minseok. Luhan mengelus lembut tanah merah itu.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai Heechul _hyung_ dan yang lainnya. Maafkan aku karena aku mencintamu di jalur berbeda. Kuharap kau mengerti apa yang ku katakan."

"_Hyung_, _saranghae_..."

.

.

.

.

.

END

An : Dikutip dari kisah nyata, tapi banyak yang diubah pastinya. Hampir 75%, hahaha. Dari straight jadi yaoi, dsb. Tapi intinya jg sama dg cerita aslinya. Beberapa adegan ada yang ditulis persis. Kalo ada yang bingung, 'itu Minseok suka sama Luhan juga ga?', jawabannya 'engga'. Ini cuma cinta sepihak Luhan. Dan Minseok juga ga pernah tahu kalo Luhan suka sama dia. Ngemeng-ngemeng, ini ff ditulis bulan kemarin. Abis ngpost ff 'madafaka', aku nulis ini. Tapi ragu, 'dipost apa engga ya?' :3 Karena diambil dari cerita nyata yang aku liat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, jadi alurnya langsung ngalir gitu aja, kek orang lagi nulis diary. Alhasil, ini ff selesai dalam waktu sehari. Yo man!


End file.
